Conspiração De Sangue
by Half Blood Girls
Summary: Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy se apaixonaram. Seria isso um erro ou uma chance de ser feliz?  Ambos se vêem em situações de grande perigo por causa de seu fruto proibido.


**Capítulo 1 – Poção do Morto Vivo**

Hermione despertara bruscamente, ergueu a cabeça do livro maciço onde a mesma estivera apoiada, mirou os olhos nos pergaminhos espalhados e a pena largada sob a mesa.

- Maldição! – praguejou.

Passara a noite fazendo o longo dever de História da Magia sobre a Revolução dos Duendes (provavelmente só ela se preocupava em fazer) que dormira debruçada no livro em uma mesa na sala comunal dos grifinórios. Levantou amontoando o livro, a pena e o extenso pergaminho, meteu-os na mochila e correu em direção ao salão principal, onde provavelmente encontraria Harry e Rony. Avistou-os tomando o café da manhã, dirigiu-se até os amigos e se largou ao lado de Rony, que analisando os cabelos desgrenhados, a pele pálida, as olheiras e a roupa amarrotada da amiga, não pode conter o riso.

- Eu passei a noite terminando o dever de história da magia. O que esperava?Uma miss Hogwarts? – disse irritada e engolindo uma torrada cheia de geléia quase inteira.

- Não temos aula dessa matéria hoje! – disseram juntos Harry e Rony.

- Ah, já chega. Temos aula de poções agora e estamos atrasados!

Rony se ergueu da mesa seguido por Harry, contrariado acompanhou os passos apressados de Hermione até as masmorras. Foram os últimos a chegar à sala, os olhos de abismo de Severus Snape miraram-nos e ele disse em sua voz fria:

- Atrasados, senhores e senhorita, novamente dez pontos a menos para a grifinória.

No canto da sala, onde se sentavam os sonserinos, Draco Malfoy deu um riso desdenhoso e disse por fim:

- Lutou com algum basilisco Granger?

O infeliz comentário de Malfoy fez ecoar risos em toda masmorra, principalmente de Pansy Parkinson que procurava de as todas maneiras alguma afeição por parte de Draco.

- O que lhe interessa sua doninha saltitante? – respondeu a garota em tom de voz elevado.

- Silêncio! – interveio Snape.

- Não ligue para o que ele diz – disse Harry amarrando a cara para Malfoy enquanto se ajeitava na carteira.

- Claro que não, é o Malfoy não é? – respondeu Hermione com a voz trêmula.

- Como estou percebendo certas divergências na sala – Snape falava pausadamente – e não permito isso em minha aula, a partir de hoje eu escolherei as duplas que irão realizar as tarefas, juntem-se conforme vou chamá-los. Weasley e Parkinson, aqui à frente, por favor.

Pansy fez uma careta e aborrecida pegou sua bolsa, saiu do lugar do lado de Draco e se sentou ao lado de Rony, que torceu o nariz e olhou na direção de Harry. Snape continuava a pronunciar os nomes e cada vez mais resmungos baixos e caretas se tornaram presentes em toda a classe. Harry ficou surpreso por ser solicitado a estar perto de Goyle ao invés de Malfoy, no entanto, Hermione foi quem recebeu a ordem para ser parceira do sonserino.

- Abram o livro na página 13, com os ingredientes diante de vocês deve-se preparar a poção do morto-vivo, em uma condição aceitável até o final da aula. Lembremos que devem preservar a vida de seus parceiros, portanto, poupem-nos de desastres e idas a Madame Pomfrey – Snape mirou Neville, que ao lado de Crabbe, torcia as mãos nervosamente – Comecem a preparar.

Hermione e Draco se entreolharam com expressão de poucos amigos. Ele, ignorando a presença da garota, começou a preparar a poção. Malfoy apanhou a adaga e passou a tentar perfurar a vagem soporífera para extrair o sumo, Hermione observava crispando os lábios, disse por fim:

- Amasse ao invés de perfurar!

A teimosia do sonserino fez com que rejeitasse o palpite da parceira, e ao tentar perfurar o ingrediente outra vez, o mesmo se desvencilhou e atingiu a nuca de Snape. O professor virou-se e olhou na direção de Granger e Malfoy e observando tamanha desordem na mesa e a desastrosa poção borbulhava, Hermione e Draco sentiram o peso dos olhos de abismo sob eles.

- Senhor Malfoy, confesso que esperava melhor desempenho; Senhorita Granger, creio que grifinória já perdeu muitos pontos, não seja responsável pela perca de mais.

Snape com sua face macilenta enojada mexeu a poção de cor esverdeada e disse friamente:

- Pois bem, não deixaram a classe até que me mostrem um trabalho aceitável.

Draco arregalando os olhos com a face perdida e nervosa retrucou:

- Não preciso de uma nascida trouxa para executar uma simples poção.

- Claro senhor doninha!Percebe-se seu ótimo desempenho – disse Hermione apontando a poção que agora derramava.

Snape conferindo as poções, com uma expressão nada satisfeita, encerrou a aula e com seu ar sombrio deixou a classe. Harry e Rony olharam em direção de Hermione com rosto melancólico com a amiga retribuindo o olhar, retiraram-se da sala em direção a aula de herbologia.

Malfoy e Granger estavam sozinhos na fria masmorra. Desta vez Hermione tomou a iniciativa de refazer a poção, ela olhou com desdém para o colega que estava sentado com ar arrogante, braços e pernas cruzadas e olhos erguidos a fitar a garota preparando habilidosamente a poção, lançando-lhe olhares raivosos. Terminando a poção, Hermione retirou-se da sala, Draco sorriu de lado e também se retirou.

Apressada, dirigiu-se aos jardins de Hogwarts para a aula de herbologia. Harry e Rony sujos de terra lhe avisaram que a aula havia acabado, ela muito irritada foi até a biblioteca estudar. Chegando lá, avistou Draco Malfoy falando arrogantemente com alguém.

- Com quem será que essa maldita doninha está falando? – perguntou-se sussurrando.

Aproximava-se lentamente para não fazer ruídos, então percebeu que ele estava falando com Snape, ela estava há apenas uma estante de ambos quando esticou o pescoço e ouviu:

- O que isso significa senhor Malfoy?

Desconfiada e sem dizer nada continuou parada a escutar.

- Isso significa que enquanto eu um aluno exemplar estava me esforçando ao preparar uma maravilhosa poção, Granger estava com os amiguinhos dela – disse com o nariz empinado e um leve sorriso descaradamente forçado.

Hermione estando a ponto de explodir, levantou sua varinha, tentou se controlar para não lhe lançar um feitiço.

- Pois bem senhor Malfoy!Vou averiguar a situação e veremos quantos pontos a grifinória irá perder – disse Snape com um ar de satisfação.

Hermione escutando tal barbaridade se revoltou e lançou um feitiço, destruindo a estante que estava a sua frente, fazendo com que os livros caíssem sobre a cabeça de Snape e Draco.

- Qual foi a poção que você fez Malfoy? – indagou furiosa.


End file.
